Disorder
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Ari is now living a normal life, bt he still suffers from his fathers actions pschycologically rather than physically.He's no longer an Eraser [AriAngel]
1. Chapter 1

After I died some woman (Her name escapes me) brought me back, and somehow made me a normal kid. I was seven and actually looked like it! I went to school, had friends, up until I saw Maximum Ride... I was ten-years-old, she was seventeen. She had that twit Fang on her arm, and the rest of that sorry bunch tagging along. That's when it started, that's when I got depressed; it eventually escalated into Masochistic Personality Disorder. And living in a foster home made it worse...

"Ari! Ari! Get down here now!" Meet my foster mother.

Ms. Johnson, she loves all the normal kids (Meaning the kids with no psychological problems). Me on the other hand, she hates me! She tried to make me overdose on anti-depressants...But anyway...

"Ari, take these pills 'fore I forget." she said shoving two pills at me.

I got a glass of water and swallowed the pills. If you ask me, they don't work but whatever.

"Now get to school." she said pushing me out the door.

I walked outside, and was greeted by my foster siblings. We all walked to school...Well not the same school, I'm the only one in high school. I'm a tenth grader...Not that you care, which I'm sure you don't.

Most people don't care about me. Take my dad for instance he left me for some kids he didn't help create **(a/n:he doesn't know Max is his sister)** then when he came back, he didn't seem to care what the scientist's did to me. I was nicknamed "The Walking Disaster", he always yelled at me for one thing or another. I was only a kid...I didn't look it, but I was only around four or five when he came back.

But anyway, back to school. As I've already said, I'm in the tenth grade, and I'm actually one of the best students in the class. Even though I probably don't deserve it...I'm not that special or smart. "Yo, what's up Ari." a voice says.

I look at the person who acknowleged me. "Hey." I said quietly.

Did I mention I was incredibly shy? I know when I was an Eraser I was far from shy, but now I don't intimidate people...So that confidence is gone. "Look, man I'll see you in homeroom." he said.

"Whatever man."

"I think we're gettin some new kids today though." he said running off.

New kids huh?

That's when I saw them...Two kids with blonde hair, their noses in a schedule. Instantly I knew who it had to be. That mind freak Angel, and that weirdo Gazzy. Angel turned around and looked at me with wide eyes, Gazzy following his sister spotted me too. I think we might hae stared at eachother for about 20 minutes, because the bell was ringing, and I was late for homeroom/

* * *

**The first chapter is a little short, but whatever.**

**I had to write an Ari story, because whenever I think about what Jeb and those white coats did to him I get misty...Okay I full out start bawling! His seven year exsistence was very depressing.**

**And these are some of the things that people with masochistic personality disorder have or do go through. You can tell by the way Ari puts himself down, that he has masochistic tendancies.**

-Chooses people and situations that lead to disappointment, failure, or mistreatment even when better options are clearly available.

-Rejects or renders ineffective the attempts of others to help him of her.

-Following positive personal events (e.g., new achievement), responds with depression, guilt, or a behavior that produces pain ( e.g., an accident).

-Incites angry or rejecting responses from others and then feels hurt, defeated, or humiliated (e.g., makes fun of spouse in public, provoking an angry retort, then feels devastated).

-Rejects opportunities for pleasure, or is reluctant to acknowledge enjoying himself or herself (despite having adequate social skills and the capacity for pleasure).

-Fails to accomplish tasks crucial to his or her personal objectives despite demonstrated ability to do so, (e.g., helps fellow students write papers , but is unable to write his or her own).

-Is uninterested in or rejects people who consistently treat him or her well, (e.g., is not attracted to caring sexual partners).

-Engages in excessive self-sacrifice that is unsolicited by the intended recipients of the sacrifice;  
The behaviors do not occur exclusively in response to, or in anticipation of , being physically, sexually, or psychologically abused.

-The behaviors do not occur only when the person is depressed.

-The behaviors do not occur exclusively in response to, or in anticipation of , being physically, sexually, or psychologically abused.

**There are way more, to learn more about it just google Masochistic and click on the second link that says "Masochistic (Self-defeating) Personality disorder."**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the two for a long time before Angel said something. "Ari?"

I jumped when she said my name, "I thought I got away from you freaks." I whispered.

"We did too." Gazzy said walking over to me.

"No! Gazzy leave him alone, he's normal now!" Angel yelled at her brother.

Gazzy glared at me and walked his sister to her first class. I was left standing there in pure shock, was he actually going to hit me after all they've put me through? So what if I attacked them on a regular basis? They deserved it in my book! "Mr. Batchelder I was just looking for you" a voice said

I turned around to see my principal standing there, "I don't feel good Ms. Jackson, I think I'll call my foster mom and-"

"That won't be necessary, I have someone in the office who wants to see you." she said with a smile.

I nodded weakly and followed her to her office, she opened the door and let me in first. I saw a man sitting in a chair, his hair was gray. I was expecting to see an older man turn around, but instead the guys face was younger looking than I expected. "Hello Ari, it's nice to see you again." he said.

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at the principal, "Who's he?" I asked.

"Get to know him and find out." she said with a smile.

"Ari, you know me, just think...go to your past memories." he said.

"I'd rather not sir. See I have MPD and I'd rather forget my past if you don't mind." I said politely.

"How could you forget me...son?" he said.

I looked at this guy closely and nearly died, "Jeb?"

"I'd rather you call me dad." he said with a smile.

"I need to go." I said turning around.

I tried to turn the handle on the door, but it was locked...Wait...Oh no! No!

I turned back around to see the principal standing next to my 'father', "You guys are going to make me relapse! I was just getting better!" I yelled hoping this sould by me time.

"Don't worry Ari, you won't have any problems where you're going." he said.

"Listen to your father Ari, he's smart." the principal said.

"No! He made me a monster!" I yelled.

My father came towards me with a needle, and all I could do was cry. I know what you're thinking, oh how the mighty have fallen. "Please just let me be normal..." I whimpered.

"As long as you're my son, that's not possible." my father said as he injected me with the needle.

I shuddered, and my senses shut down.

The last thing I saw was my father's smiling face. Oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ari..._

_Ari wake up son..._

_Wake up..._

I slowly opened my eyes to find I was in a metal cage...A metal cage? Wha-..."Ari I'm glad to see you're up." my so called 'father' said.

"Why...am I in here?" I whispered. "You said...You said I'd never...Never be in c-c-cage."

"I just thought you should be treated like the other expiraments in here. Until you can prove yourself of course, but you won't be able to do that until we make some...'Adjustments.'" he said walking away.

Adjustments? Are they gonna make me an Eraser again? God please don't let them do it! And they don't know I need medication to keep from killing myself...That's all I need is a relapse, especially in a place like this!

I sighed, and looked around at all the cages and crates, most of the kids (or whatever they're supposed to be) are alive thank God. I can't stand Itex for what they do to innocent children, like the kid next to me. She looks like some kind of spider hybrid...Instead of just two arms, she has eight! I doubt children are supposed to be born this way.

_You're tellin' me._

"Who said that?" I asked aloud.

_Me, look to your left._

I looked at the cage next to me and saw a boy around my age, he looked like a some kind of cat hybrid.

_White tiger. I have things that should be on animals and no where near a human being._

"How come you can't talk?" I asked him.

He shrugged,_ I don't know, one of these whitecoats taught me how...But whenever I tried to no words came out. But I can communicate through sign langauge and telepathically._

"Is there anyone else in here that I could talk to to keep me sane?"

_Just the girl on the other side of the room, but I think she's almost gone..._

"Oh...Well have you ever escaped?"

_Nah, almost did though. I saw this green stuff...I think it's called grass._

"You should know that though right? I mean they train you guys outside don't they?"

I'm sure things haven't changed that much since I've been gone.

_Too many hyrbrids somehow escape that way, so they make us train in this dome thing._

Before I could say anything, someone walked into the room, and started to unlock my cage. Oh crap, no this deserves a double crap!

_Good luck._

"I'm gonna need it..." I muttered as I was yanked out of my cage.

They 'escorted' me into a room that was, get this, white! I guess old habits don't die.

"Ari, are you ready?" my father asked me.

"No! I don't want any part of this! Do you know how much you screwed up my life? I had to see a therapist when I was **10**! Don't put me through this again! Just let me go, and I won't expose you guys to the authorities." I begged.

"Please, why don't you think the FBI hasn't started investigating the rise in the deaths of orphan children, or the deaths of babies? The authorites know Ari, it's just the public that doesn't. But they will find out when it's to late." Jeb said with a humorless laugh.

"You're not even the man that left me for the flock, you're way worse than that..."

He snorted and shoved me onto an operating table, "I left you because you were nothing, you meant nothing to me, I never wanted you and I doubt your mother did too-"

"Don't talk about her...Please don't talk about her..." I whimpered.

"I can't forgive you for killing her." he said as he picked up a syringe from a table.

"I didn't mean too..."

My mother died when I was born, and I always thought I was the one who killed her, he always told me I killed her...

"What are you injecting me with?" I asked.

"You'll see...But I can tell you, it's what you've always wanted." he whispered as he injected me.

_Pain is just a mirage..._

_Pain is just a mirage..._

_Pain is ju..jus..._


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up the white tiger kid is gone and I have the worst pains coursing through my body right now! I wonder what he did to me? Did he give me wings? Did he make me an Eraser? Or did he cross me with a cat, or a dog, or a duck...

What? I wouldn't put it past them!

_I see you're back._

"I thought you were gone? Where are you?" I asked.

_I'm in the crate next to spider girl now._

"Oh."

I tried to look past spider girl, who looked just about gone, and tried to see the kid I was talking to. I saw his yellow irises and waved. He smiled and waved back.

_What do you think they did to you?_

I tried to move my arm to touch my back, but that sudden movement sent a wave of pain through my body. "I'd check but my whole body aches."

_So I'm guessing by the whitecoat who took you that you've been here before?_

"Yeah, that whitecoat is my sperm-donor."

_Huh?_

"Dad." I chuckled.

_Some dad...But I guess him better than none._

"Actually I'd rather be fatherless."

_That bad huh?_

"Yep...So what's your name?" I asked changing the subject.

_Well the whitecoat who taught me how to talk called me Stripes._

"Why? You don't have any visible stripes on your body."

_Ahh, but I do._

"Where?"

_My captain's quarters._

"Wah?"

_My butt you dolt._

"Ewww."

My conversation with "Stripes" was quickly interrupted when two whitecoats strode in. One stopped at my crate, while the other stopped at another.

Oh man...All my fears came flooding back into my brain. Stripes seemed to have cheered me up for a minute, and usually I don't take to people who cheer me up. I gravitate towards people who put me down...

"Come on Ari." the whitecoat said impatiently.

I crawled out of my crate and stood...Wait a minute last time I checked I was 5"6, pretty short I know, but now I'm way taller than that...

"Follow me."

I walk slowly trying not to trip over my own two feet, and let me tell you it's hard.

"Keep up!"

"Sorry." I muttered.

I was trying to concentrate on walking so hard I hadn't noticed the pains in my back until now...He gave me wings. Great! Just great!

I followed the whitecoat into an office and he shoved me into a chair, which hurt by the way! I'm sure it wasn't the extra crap attatched to my back (note heavy sarcasm). I heard the door behind me shut, and looked around. I was alone...Alone...Alone...

* * *

_"Where's my daddy?"_

_They keep walking...They ignore me._

_" 'Scuse me, where's my daddy?"_

_No one cares Ari, shut up and stop asking._

_"Where's Max? Is she gonna play wif me?"_

_She's gone, and she took daddy with her._

_"Is Max and daddy gonna play hide and go seek? I like hide and go seek."_

_Get over the childishness Ari, start thinking! They don't care about you! No one ever did!_

* * *

I didn't even know I was hacking into my wrist until Jeb yanked the swiss army knife I got off of his desk out of my hand. "Killing yourself won't help Ari." he said with a smile.

"You don't care..." I whispered.

"I do care Ari, more than you'll ever know." he said softly.

"You never cared."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Would you like to know what's happened to you? Or are you gonna be a pain like you were when you were little?"

That hurt...A lot.

When he noticed I wasn't going to say anything he continued, "Well we gave you wings."

"No...way! You did? Oh thank you so much daddy!...Is that what you were expecting Jeb?"

He glared at me and clenched his fist, "Anyway, you have bat DNA in you."

"Bat?" I choked.

He smiled, "Yes, we don't know the effects of course...But since you are our first bat recombinant we'll treat you with extra...Care."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't you go look at yourself." Jeb said motioning to a mirror, that I'm sure was not in his office when I got here.

I stood up, still not used to my new height, and walked over to the mirror. Okay Ari, just look at yourself, it can't be that bad...Yeah, right! Who am I kidding?!

I looked in the mirror and just about screamed (You would too if your DNA was altered with a friggin' bats!). My once dirty blonde hair was now black, and it hung to my shoulders, my eyes were a very light yellow color, my ears were slightly pointed. I spread my new wings slowly, if they weren't so cool looking I'd call them disgusting. "You missed somthing Ari." Jeb said.

"What?"

"What do all **vampire** bats have?" he asked with an evil grin.

If he had a cat and was stroking it I'd be afraid...More afraid than I am now. "All vampire bats have..."

Oh crap... I opened my mouth to finish what I was saying, but stopped when I saw the fangs. Of all things fangs! "Wait...Vampire bat?"

"Yes, the fruit bat recombinant died at the age of two so..."

"I thought I was the first bat recombinant?"

He grinned, "I never said which bat. Now take this, you look like an idiot in that clothing." he said tossing me a gray jumpsuit.

I remember this...Before I died all of those succesfull recombinants were wearing these! I guess they're going to use me for something.

_Yes Ari, somthing very important._

Not you again!

I thought I got rid of the voices.

_I'm only one voice Ari._

That makes it better?

I blocked the voice out and went back to putting the jumpsuit on, it was comfortable at least...

"Now Ari let's start your training." Jeb said standing up.

"Traning?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Ari training."

"For what? You can't **still** want the flock." I said.

"Actually we do want the flock and you're gonna help us get them." he said with that evil smile.

I really wonder what happened to him? He's gotten craier over the past couple of years, it's kind of scary to see him acting like this. "Now come Ari, I need to introduce you to the new Erasers, and a few other expiraments."

I walked behind him and didn't stumble over my own two feet thankfully.

As we walked down the long, white hallways I saw a lot of expiraments that were allowed to roam free. When I was here the only way you could roam free is if you were and Eraser or a hybrid the Director really liked.

_These kids are replacing the flock._

Go away.

_Sorry my boy, I can't do that._

Wait...Replacing the flock?

_Yes._

Care to share why?

No answer.

That's another reason why I hated the voice...

I snapped back into reality as we entered a large, dome shaped building. This must be the place Stripes was talking about. "This is the Dome Ari." Jeb said.

No shit.

"Is this where they train?" I asked.

Jeb looked at me and smiled, "You're getting powers already huh?"

"What?"

"Telepathy."

"No, one of the other hybrids told me." I said with a 'Man you are wacked out' look.

His smile faded and he started to walked towards the stands, "Sit."

I sat on the cold bleachers and wondered what was going on...I'm always left in the dark...**(A/N:Not literally...)**

**

* * *

**

_"What are you doin' to me!?"_

_They're expiramenting on you Ari._

_"That hurts..."_

_Don't cry Ari, you saw this coming._

_"Please, my daddy isn't gonna like this."_

_He only cares about the flock Ari! Don't you see?_

_"There's a monster in my mirror!"_

_That's not a monster Ari, that's you._

_

* * *

_

"These son, are the new Erasers." Jeb said motioning to the buff, model looking guys.

"Please don't call me son." I said through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You know why, don't play dumb..."

He shrugged and began talking about how the new Erasers were better than the older ones by far. He said when I made a better bat recombinant than an Eraser because I came out so 'Fucking Ugly'.

"I wouldn't have been that way, if you would have taken me with you, or stayed at the School." I said bitterly.

"Are you mad Ari?"

I laughed humorlessly, "Am I mad? Am I mad? Oh, God Jeb never ask that question...Wow I am fuckin' screwed! I'm so close to relapsing! Scratch that, I already have..."

I ran my fingers through my now black hair and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To get the flock, maybe then you'll appreciate me." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

So here I am, back at school and boy do I stick our like a sore thumb! I was gone for about a day or two...Or three. I actually have no idea how long I was gone, but I know it wasn't enough time for me to grow a foot!

And on top of that I have to get the flock back to the School so I can get a little bit of respect from daddy dearest. Hopefully they understand...Okay I know they won't but I have a plan this time. A very good plan at that. Man, I can't get all evil Ereaser Ari again then somehting will really snap in my head.

"Ari." the teacher called my name.

"Here."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am why?"

Did she know? Part of me hopes she does so she'll expose Itex and all of these children will be released an- Relax Ari. Take a few deep breaths.

"No, you just look a little pale." she said looking back at her list.

As soon as she said that all eyes were on me, they were all looking at me like I was some freak which in retrospect I am, but whatever. I had to answer a lot of questions this morning starting with my height all the way to my eye color. It was a long morning but I dealt with it, and I also saw Gazzy and Angel. They were suspicious about my 'new look', they were smarter than the average hybrid.

"Hey Ari man, class is over." someone said.

"Oh." I stood up and grabbed my stuff.

Had I really been daydreaming that long? Oh well. I walked out of the classroom and to my locker. I was minding my own business, then someone kneeded me in the back. "If you want my lunch money I don't have any." I groaned.

The person took their knee out of my back and spun me around, oh yay. It's Gazzy and Angel! Yippy! (Note sarcasm) Actually I don't mind Angel, she's kinda cute...Oh God, don't think about her like that! "What are you up to?" Gazzy asked, venom dripping from his words.

"Well, I was getting my math book then I was going to stop by the bathroom and go from there." I said sarcastically.

"Look Ari, we know you're up to something and we're gonna figure it out." he said.

I pushed him off of me and started to walk away, but noooo he had to come after me! What is it with these bird brains? He punched me in the jaw, and it surprisingly didn't hurt. While he was stunned I punched him in the nose and heard a sickening crack. Angel yelped and ...That look...I know that look, she's calling Max in her mind!

I have to sto- wait...What's that smell? It smells so good...I looked back at Gazzy, who was back in fighting stance and saw the blood that was dripping onto the floor from his nose. That's the smell...

I heard loud growling, and guess who it was coming from? Me! Jeb really wanted to make me a freak, he went so far as making me lust for blood!"Gazzy! Get away from him!" Angel yelled.

I grabbed Gazzy before he could run, but before I could sink my teeth in his neck I felt a sharp pain in my neck then I was out...Again.

* * *

**Sorry about the bad chapter! My computer crashed and deleted the better version, and I'm not a very patient person so this almost wasn't re-typed and posted. Eh.**


End file.
